Le Sparrow d'Or
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Excentrique, aux manières grossières, buveur et causeur de troubles, Capitaine Jack Sparrow estil vraiment ce qu'il prétend être? Ou du moins, l'atil toujours été?


Salutation à vous

Je sais je sais que je n'ai pas updater dans mes histoires précédentes depuis belle lurette, mais laissez moi une chance. Celle-ci ne sera pas comme les autres, c'est une one-shot (alors toute une histoire en un chapitre). J'ai tellement été inspirée par mon cours de français que j'ai passé mon heure de trou (vive le cegep pour ça) à la biblio à écrire ça au détriment de mes devoirs (oui je sais je n'aurais pas dû, et non, je ne traîne pas mes autres fics au cegep pour faire de même. Désolée)

Alors même chose que d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créés (ce qui entend que ce n'est pas moi, mais bien quelques cerveaux rattachés à Disney) et le poème en italique est création d'Émile Nelligan, « Le Vaisseau d'Or » (on se demande où j'ai puisé ce titre...).

**Le Sparrow d'Or**

****

****

_C'était un grand Vaisseau taillé dans l'or massif._

_Ses mâts touchaient l'azur sur des mers inconnues;_

_La Cyprine d'amour, cheveux épars, chairs nues, _

_S'étalait à sa proue, au soleil excessif._

__

Il se tenait là, tourné vers le couchant, laissant ses cheveux librement emportés par le vent. La lueur dorée du soleil éclairait les plus profonds contrastes de cet homme si fier. Personne dans cette mer ne peut un jour le surpasser. Tous le trouvaient fou, ridicule, mais pourtant, malgré ses habits pour le moins excentriques, et son emploi du temps jugé socialement incorrect, il était d'une grandeur d'âme et d'une malice sans égales. Les seuls gens, bien que rares, qui n'avaient que perçu une fraction de cette grandeur, préféraient encore supposer que ce comportement, une aiguille dans une botte de foin de stupidité, ne fut qu'un bref éclair de génie perçant, par hasard, le brouillard de son excentricité. Mais pourtant, l'homme restait de marbre devant des critiques non fondées et continuait à agir comme tous l'appréciaient; un buveur, à la limite de l'alcoolisme, et conteur d'aventures dont la moitié n'était que frime.

Il avait toujours semblé à ceux l'ayant déjà rencontré que son principal intérêt dans sa misérable vie de pirate ne fut que la Perle, un vieux navire de bois. Mais ils avaient tord. Ils étaient loin de se douter de cette réalité... Ce qui compte le plus dans sa vie est peut-être ce navire, mais non pas par pure coïncidence ou bien par fanatisme. Ce navire était aussi celui de son équipage, de ses amis. Ce bateau était aussi le plus sécuritaire de toutes les eaux. Peut-être loin du confort de ceux de la marine britannique, mais à l'aide de la Perle, pendant plusieurs années, il a été capable, en tant que capitaine, de repousser ennemis et ouragans sans en perdre la confiance et la vie de ses matelots. C'est ainsi que lui, Capitaine Jack Sparrow, percevait vraiment son navire, en regardant l'horizon le coucher du soleil, insouciant des murmures de son fidèle équipage.

_Mais il vient une nuit frapper le grand écueil_

_Dans l'Océan trompeur où chantait la Sirène,_

_Et le naufrage horrible incline sa carène_

_Aux profondeurs du Gouffre, immuable cercueil._

__

Comme à tous les jours, depuis ses innombrables années de piraterie, il donna congé à l'équipage et alla lui-même se reposer, le bateau bien ancré, dans sa cabine. Il tomba dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, ne se doutant d'aucunes discussions maintenues sous la cale. Des rugissements de révolte et des cris d'approbation faisaient rage dans cet espace clos qu'était le leur, à l'exception d'une voix faible exprimant son opposition. Elle fut vite tut, et le chef de cette tempête s'avança, entouré et encouragé à la fois par de forts vents. Il alla vers la cabine de son Capitaine. Il saisit l'homme, tiré de la torpeur et l'innocence de son sommeil. Écoutant, béant et trahi, le capitaine resta figé de terreur. Ils l'avaient trahi, ils avaient usé de sa sainte confiance afin d'en arriver là, à la fin de toute chose. Ses anciens matelots, saisis d'une fureur qu'on ne pourrait exprimer, forcèrent leur défunt capitaine à se rendre sur la planche. Défait, Jack monta, l'âme troublée par tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il fait, dit pour que son équipage, ses amis et gens de confiance, décident de commettre une telle mutinerie? Un sourire en coin, le chef de cet acte nargua le pauvre capitaine, cloué dans le mutisme de l'injustice. Il lança une arme à l'eau, forçant le malheureux à la rejoindre avant sa mort symbolique. Mais le concerné, dans toute sa splendeur et sa vivacité d'esprit, fixa l'eau, cette eau dont la Perle les avait sauvés tant de fois. Le chef de mutinerie, impatient, ébranla la planche et Jack tomba dans les profondeurs marines, où, en dernier recours, il reprit le pistolet maudit pour se diriger sur une petite île à proximité, d'allure hostile.

_Ce fut un Vaisseau d'Or, dont les flancs diaphanes_

_Révélaient des trésors que les marins profanes,_

_Dégoût, Haine et Névrose ont entre eux disputés._

__

Frissonnant par la brise du crépuscule, pénétrant dans les fibres de ses vêtements de lin détrempés, il regardait au loin le navire qui fut jusqu'à désormais le sien. Le pont y fourmillait d'activités, et Jack avait un très mauvais ressentiment. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé telle révolte chez ses anciens confrères pirates, il était plus dur encore à imaginer que son meilleur ami sur ce navire, Will, ne puisse l'abandonner. Il s'efforça de voir au loin, et, bien que trop tard, il remarqua la chute de quelque objet, entraîné par un canon, suivit de rires tonitruants. Il repassa maint et maint fois la scène dans son esprit, tentant de trouver réponse. Tandis que son ancien équipage voguait vers de nouvelles mers, à l'aube d'un nouveau règne de terreur, Jack prenait siège sur un roc et repassait, sans scrupule pour son pauvre esprit déjà malmené, la scène ayant pris lieu sous ses propres yeux lucides. Peut-être n'était-ce que le surplus de quel que soit l'article jugé maintenant inutile, ou l'une de ses défunte possession. Mais non. Aucune de ses possessions n'était brune, blanche et noir sur son dessus. Les morceaux du casse-tête s'assemblaient frénétiquement dans les rouages de son cerveau. Ce ne pouvait pas être... Il dû ravaler ses sanglots. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait là, sur la plage de la malheureuse petite île, William plongeait dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Tandis que ces bronches lui brûlaient, réclamant cet air pur et frais qu'il ne pouvait leur offrir, Jack s'en emplissait les poumons, sans aucun souci d'en manquer en cette heure. La tête lui tournait. Impuissant, il s'effondra dans le sable fin. On lui avait tout pris, tout piller. Il ne lui restait plus rien ; à l'exception de son esprit vif... Pourtant, de réflexion en réflexion, d'heures en heures, il lui glissait subtilement des doigts. En explorant l'île, il découvrit des litres d'alcool, dont il se jura de ne prendre que raisonnablement.

_Que reste-il de lui dans la tempête brève?_

_Qu'est devenu mon coeur, navire déserté?_

_Hélas! Il a sombré dans l'abîme du Rêve! _

__

Son équipage, son navire, Will, son navire, il avait tout perdu. En une seule nuit, sa Perle était partie sans lui, avec tous ceux qu'ils avaient, un jour, aimés. Mais tout était fini. Pourquoi la vie était-elle à ce point injuste? Nul ne le sait. Le deuxième jour de captivité, sur cette île, fut le pire de tous. Essayant d'oublier ses ennuis, il but une quantité incroyable de rhum, lui pourtant si enclin à en prendre plus d'un verre. Sa démarche étrange, avant un acte, était maintenant une manière normale de se mouvoir. Ses manières devinrent moins raffinées, et peu à peu, au fil des heures, son esprit déclinait les offres de pensées logiques. Il devenait peu à peu l'être qu'il prétendait être. Au bout de la troisième journée, il fut vrai qu'un éclair de génie fut chez Sparrow comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin Lorsque des marchands le trouvèrent, vu l'attitude joyeuse et distrayante de Sparrow, ils l'emmenèrent loin de cette île. Depuis ce temps, Jack s'était promis de retrouver sa Perle. Lors de ce court séjour de trois jours, suite à la trahison de son équipage, l'importance de son navire garda toujours la même valeur, mais non aux mêmes fins. Il oublia complètement la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait, mais l'y associa, lors de sa douleur, à la liberté qu'elle lui apportait. Il se promit de retrouver celui qui lui arracha, un à un, les éléments, les piliers majeurs de sa vie.

Sparrow regarda derrière, à la lumière éblouissante du zénith, l'île s'éloigner progressivement. Cette île damnée, où il perdit une majeur partie de sa sanité passée et où il douta, pendant de nombreuses heures, la convalescence de sa confiance suite à une cuisante trahison. Peut-être qu'un jour, il regagnera, peu à peu au fils des années, cette vivacité d'esprit et cette confiance si durement mise à l'épreuve. La perte de son équipage, déjà rude pour sa lucidité, l'avait ébranlé, mais la perte de son Boule de Bois la fit éclater, toute frêle qu'elle était. Il ne douta pas ses éclats de génie, il était après tout Capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais il sombra dans la folie, devenant le personnage qu'il avait lui-même créé. Mais folie ou non, son but resta le même : retrouver Barbossa et lui faire payer chèrement Bill Turner, ainsi que sa seule raison d'exister, la Perle Noire.

* * *

Aimer? Non?

J'espère que vous avez compris qu'il s'agit d'un retour dans le passé (non, je n'ai pas tuer Will )

D'accord... et le navire, dans le poème, c'est Jack (merveilleuse analyse de cours de français!) Pour comprendre le poème, juste à se reporter à la narration, et c'est en gros ce qui est dit. Si vous ne comprenez pas (et voulez de préférence comprendre) n'hésiter pas à demander.

Alors c'est pas mal ça... Vous me direz ce que vous en dites, c'est la première fois que j'écris des fics de ce genre (en plusieurs sens) . Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucunement insulter votre pirate préféré, seulement essayer de trouver une cause parmi tant d'autres de sa folie (bien que je l'aime bien!)

CrAzY Pigwidgeon


End file.
